It Started With A Question
by YAOI addicted Kat
Summary: This is first and foremost a late birthday present to the wonderful LIFE the RANGER. This is just a oneshot about some of the parts of Jude and Connor's relationship. Rated T due to suggested scenes and BoyXboy love. If you don't like it don't read it.


Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic in a while and I wrote it for for LIFE the RANGER's Birthday.. which was yesterday.. I! I'm sorry it was late! but as they say "better late than never" Happy Late Birthday Chica!

*I got the idea for this particular story based on season 2 episode 2 (The aftermath of the batting cages) and the trailer for episode 3 (the little bit where we see Jude saying that he doesn't want to be anyone's secret)

** I am assuming that Jude and Connor are the same general age but Connor is a couple months older than Jude.

*** I am also very sorry because this probably really sucks and it's terrible short T.T

* * *

Age:23 (present)

Jude's brown eyes slowly opened and smiled. He could feel Connor's arms around him, they tightened instinctively as he carefully maneuvered himself so he was facing Connor. Jude loved to watch Connor sleep. He was always so peaceful and beautiful. Slowly reaching up Jude pushed some of Connor's light brown locks out of his face.

Watching his sleeping husband Jude started reminiscing about their life together and how it all started with a question.

* * *

Age: 13

Jude's voice quivered, "Would you still want to come over? If I was gay?" Connor looked down and didn't answer, soon the bell rang. Jude walked away sadly to his final class.

Waiting patiently for his last class to end Jude decided that he would give Connor another chance to answer. After school was let out Jude walked up to Connor, "Well?"

Connor looked into Jude's chocolate eyes and he pulled Jude close and said, "Of course I would." Connor then placed a chaste kiss on Jude's soft lips. Connor was happy that Jude hadn't run away afterwards like he feared. "I just wanted you to know how I felt even if you don't feel the same."

"Connor?" Jude whispered in shock. The shock wore off quickly and Jude's arms found their way around Connor in a hug. "I feel the same."

Leaning into the hug Connor whispered, "Jude, will you be my secret boyfriend?" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it.

Jude pulled away and shook his head angrily. "I don't want to be anyone's secret."

"I'm sorry Jude. I didn't mean it like that, I just heard that secret romances are exciting. If you agree to be my boyfriend I would want to shout it from the empire state building." Apparently Connor said the right thing as soon he had his arms filled with Jude and a whispered "Okay, boyfriend."

* * *

Age: 18

The day of Connor and Jude's five year anniversary had finally arrived,, Connor had everything all planned out. They would go for a romantic picnic at lunch and they would take a walk followed by a movie and a short whale watching cruise. After the cruise they would go to a fancy upscale restaurant called _Frost._ At dinner the waiter would say a keyword and Connor would leave the table for the "bathroom" and instead go to the back of the restaurant and grab a microphone. He would then jump on a table and make a long romantic speech followed by him proposing.

Unfortunately, it didn't quite happen that way. Ants overran their picnic, on their walk stray dogs chased them, at the movie the sat next to a very loud person on the phone, they saw no whales on the cruise and Connor almost fell overboard.. Twice… The restaurant lost their reservation and they ended up all dressed up eating at a _McDonalds._ The drive home from the restaurant was long and they almost got hit.

Their anniversary night wasn't all bad though. When they got home to their house they decided to spend time on their rooftop garden which Jude secretly asked Callie to make it more romantic up there for them. Connor proposed shortly after he saw the rose petals and candles around. Needless to say Connor and Jude spent the rest of their anniversary making love.

* * *

Age: 23 (present)

Connor woke up to Jude giggling and playing with his hair. He glanced at the clock, "Juude why are you up so early?"

"I was just thinking about when we got together and when you proposed." He answered kissing Connor on the cheek.

Groaning Connor asked, "but why are you up at one a.m.?"

"Because as of today we've made it ten years."

Connor head shot up, "Did you ever doubt us?"

"I had no reason to. Now go back to sleep," Jude answered with a smirk.

"Kay." Connor's eyes started to close until he felt something warm on his face. "Jude... Did you just lick my face?"

"Sorry, but your cheek was just begging me to lick it," Jude answered innocently.

"You little minx!" Connor cried jumping onto of Jude.

* * *

Okay so I know this is a load of garbage but I really couldn't do any better. I tried my hardest. I will try and come back later and make it all better and work well. I may even add their wedding day. So again: Happy Birthday to my really amazing friend: LIFE the RANGER


End file.
